Princess Grasshopper
Hello! Please note that this character belongs to LilSeawing and MysticalAnything. DO NOT USE THIS CHARACTER WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION AND NOTE; RELATIONSHIPS ARE NOT OPEN. To be considered for relationships, join the RolePlay she is included in as a main character! The RP is called Soaring Fears, and is based off an Alternate Reality where the Queen, Queen Boar, has begun to abuse her power horribly and Grasshopper feels she is the only one who can stop her. Thank you for reading! Princess Grasshopper Grasshopper's Appearance Grasshopper is a olive-brown Mudwing with short, sturdy legs, a round, barrel body, short stubby horns, sharp hooked claws, and large rounded wings. She has bright hazel eyes filled with amber and fiery dapples. Her underscales are a golden-olive color, and she has very dark olive-colored spikes running down her spine, almost like cattails. She has a stocky build, and a muscular body from Crocodile hunting and taming. She does have a few scars, although they've been mostly healed, all but one on her wing membranes corner along her shoulder; a weak spot. She a small bulky dragoness, but she has mcuh power in those sturdy legs. Her wings almost look like that of a Dragonfly, with iridescent, nearly clear membranes the color of very dark inky-black. Her veins are a rather obvious lighter gray, and her claws are long and sharp, the color of aged ivory carvings. She has a sort of smirking smile, as though she's seen too much over the years to truly smile, hinting to the turmoils her family has endured. Grasshopper's Personality She is a very competitive person, and loves to go Crocodile hunting with her brothers, although her sisters mostly don't like tagging along, though Boar used to plenty often, until her corruption as Queen. She has learned to keep her head held high, her shoulders squared, and her mind ready for anything chucked at her, especially recently. She is a brave, intellectual, and growth-mindset-oriented dragon! She loves talking to younger dragonets, asking them about their lives and what they would have done to protect their families if they were Bigwings. She always wished to be the Bigwings, but once her sister was corrupted by the Throne, she became hesitant. But she still runs strong, a true warrior of the Mudwing Kingdom. Grasshopper's Life Grasshopper was hatched one of Queen Moss and King Marshland's dragonets. Boar was the oldest, the Bigwings and Bloodred Egg of the bunch, having three other brothers and sisters. Grasshopper tended to be the most open-minded, and tamed her first crocodile at 3, although it died 5 years later choking on a catfish bone. She was rather close with Boar and a member of the Sib Army, named Twig, and the three seemed to be the bestest of friends. That was, until Boar became a cruel, unbelievable ruler, and all of sudden the royal family became much more distant and stubborn. Twig dissapeared from the Mudwing kingdom months after Queen Boar inherited the Throne, and her body was later found shoved into the leaf-litter and mud by the edge of Moorhen's Lake. Boar was most definately taking it too far, until Grasshopper decided enough was enough, and challenged her own sister for the Throne, breaking the Mudwing succesion system, and shocking the whole Kingdom, let alone the continent of Pyrrhia! = Relationships = Queen Boar- She has recently gotten into a hideous arguement with her sister, and challenging her for the Throne has made the tension even worse! Princess Wysteria, Crane, and Splotch- She and her sister have become quite distant, not knowing what to do about Boar's overly odd behavior as Queen, and none of them have agreed on anything for years. Prince Olm- Her and her brother used to be extremely active together, crocodiel hunting and taming as a special activity. But they grew much to far apart, and now they seldom speak of their favorite sport or interests. Prince Slither- He can be such a jerk sometimes, maybe he just needs a good soak in the mud. Or maybe he's to REGAL to go out in public? Prince Caiman- She hasn't really noticed him for the past several years, but now that she's turned against the Queen, she may need more dragons for support... Olive- She's never met the small dragonet, but maybe in the future. Tadpole- His lot's in the lower classes, so maybe she'll talk to him about the controversy between Queen Boar and the Sib army's savings? Oxtail- He's been in battle before, and she saw him fighting corageously after his older sisters' take-down. He was amazing, if only Boar was in the right mind to give him an Honors Medal. Noble Muskrat- He seems pretty stoic, wonder how he and Daisy EVER fell in love. Some say it was arranged, although they seem pretty happy to her? Noble Daisy- Daisy is so sweet, but her husband and daughters are quite the oddballs. Doesn't seem the type to go Croc hunting with, sad. Noble Quail- She's so young to be in an arranged marriage alrwady; no doubt Daisy set it up, she's always fawning over her more "perfect" daughter. Noble Doe- She really should have met Grasshopper's old friend, Twig. They would have gotten along great, they even had a common dislike of Boar! Twig- She was a nice friend, but she's gone now. Trying not...to...cry... (Continuous Project) Category:MudWings Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Work In Progress Category:Collaborations